Blueheart
coding by fawny :P plz no stealing unless she lets you Description Blueheart is a lithe, broad-shouldered, dark blue-gray she-cat, with piercing dark blue eyes Trailing Stars She is currently reading it. And soon, might like to write a chapter. Quotes * "*tacklwa*"- One time on WikiChat, trying to tackle Owlwater. * "Karkkila or simething like ltgsat" Talking with Swan on Wiki chat and finding town near Helsinki because she likes Finland :P * ”I want I ersbn” ~Blue being godly (Blue: I won't change it :P But my IPad was being stupid okay? :P ) * "stray kdis srtay kids strya kids sttray kdis stray kids perfect" - Peto failing miserably to say "Stray Kids" * "ppp are gre=at neames * what did I just do" - Snowy... Who knows :P * "iooooooooooooooooooooooof" Peto... Being Peto Friends I just put the people that came to mind. Add yourself if you want! :D *Emma *Peto * Wavey * Juni * Icy * Sunny * Loudy ^^ * Fallen * Riv * Fawny * Snowy * Ebony * Moon * Spidey * Cheetah * Rain * Jazzy * Aster who is really sad she was not here in the first place (Btw, people have been suddenly adding themselves to my page. I can't possibly list all of BlogClan here rip - Blue) * Maple * Brightberry * Ivyflight (aka Ivy) * Bluebell * Crystie * Squirrel! �� * Moorey * Raven! * Winter! * Sandy!! * Moons * Shadowwwww * Ambixie yeeet �� Trivia * She likes to write FanFiction * She loves Swan's Can't Escape * She is now writing her own BlogFic * She is being very lazy in writing Kit's First Pain * She is obsessed with Once Upon a Time * She loves Robin and Regina from OUAT * Her FanFic Kit's First Pain is roughly based around OUAT * She looks up to Regina from OUAT * She likes Watermelon flavored things * She only drinks water, except for one cup of Minute Maid Berry Punch a day, and different sodas when she goes out to eat. * Wolves are her favorite animals * She is scared/hates bugs, especially flying ones * Her favorite dog breed is a Doberman * She likes to order Emma on WikiChat every morning * She is Home Schooled * She um, loves the book series 'The Missing' by 'Margaret Peterson Haddix' * Her favorite character in The Missing is JB * A proud Stay (Stray Kids Fan) * Her favorite book series is Maze Runner * Her favorite characters in Maze Runner are Minho and Newt * She calls Swan Emma because that's clearly her real name * She loves Pirates of the Carribean * Will Turner/Legolas/Orlando Bloom call him whatever you want I love him * She's bored on her birthday hence the sudden update * Oh, she also loves Incarceron/Sappique and her favorite character is Jared * She sometimes calls Peto Peyo just... Because. * She's running out of ideas * Whenever she defeats her sisters in a debate she now says "Boom" because CE inspired her * Her bias in Stray Kids is Woojin * Her bias in Monsta X is I.M * Her bias in Twice is Jihyo * She doesn't have set bias in BTS or Blackpink * Her bias in Pentagon is Jinho * What else can she add before she has to go to bed * The mods let her completely take over Recent Purrs on her birthday yay * Alright she gives up Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Crazy Canines